


Double Trouble

by Dreaming_of_Fairys



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cats, Domestic!AU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY BBY, Imagine your OTP, M/M, Winter, otp: nightlight, rogue cheney is a grumpy lil sweetie, sting eucliffe is a dork, sting x rogue, stingro, stingue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_of_Fairys/pseuds/Dreaming_of_Fairys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue says he doesn’t want a cat...Sting takes it very literally. (Written for my fellow Achievement Hunter & Stingue fan, thedarkgodmogar. Love you <3 Happy birthday!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDarkGodMogar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkGodMogar/gifts).



Sting Eucliffe has always been the kind of guy to never take no for an answer. His stubborness could be both annoying and endearing; it depended on who you asked. Currently...it was a little bit of both.

Sting drags his boyfriend of two years, Rogue Cheney, along the sidewalk, ignoring the dark haired man’s protests. “Sting, we don’t have time for this.”

Sting laughs cheerfully, his grip on Rogue’s wrist not loosening in the slightest. His light blue scarf blows behind him like a flag signaling his journey through the streets. His breath escapes his lips in wisp of white, the cold creating a cloud in front of him. “C’mon, Rogue, just a quick stop by the shoe store, I need new boots!”

“You and shopping,” Rogue grumbles moodily, using his free hand to adjust his own dark gray scarf.

“You and being grumpy,” Sting teases, gently elbowing Rogue in the side. “Cheer up! It’s snowing!”

“Yes, and they’re playing Christmas music in goddamn November,” Rogue snaps. A puff of white mist appears in the air in front of him as he sighs in annoyance.

Sting leans over and gently kisses Rogue’s cheek. “Relax! It’s all just stupid commercialism. At least everything will be on sale and I won’t spend half my paycheck overnight!”

Rogue shoulders relax. A small smile spreads across his face, caused by his partner’s adorable shopaholic tendencies. “I can never stay mad at you for long, you dork.”

Sting grins, looping his arm through Rogue’s without skipping a beat. “Love you too~”

They walk for a few more minutes, the puffy sleeves of their jackets creating a swishing sound as they brush together. Sting’s beaming is contagious, as if someone is grabbing the corners of Rogue’s mouth and turning his lips upwards into a smile. They pass by many people with red and green shopping bags, winding down the cobbled streets.

The duo has always loved the quaint shopping district here downtown; in fact, they’d first met when Sting slipped in a puddle after a dreary rainy day in April. He’d been going to the café for a cup of hot tea to warm up, running down the streets in the hopes he’d make it there before it started raining again. He landed in a puddle, slipped, and promptly fell right into a stranger’s arms who went by the name of Rogue Cheney. After lots of laughter and apologies, Sting had extended a hand and invited Rogue to join him at the café.

They’d been together ever since.

Sting suddenly screeches to a halt, causing Rogue to bump right into him. He opens his mouth to scold his sporadic boyfriend for stopping so abruptly in a crowded public place when he realizes Sting is staring straight at a very furry red cat.

“No.” Rogue shuts Sting down before he can even ask. Rogue knows that logically, they could not take care of cat. Two 21 year-olds in their third year of college with a job that works you around five hours a day totally have time to be cleaning out litter boxes, brushing cat fur, and picking up hairballs. Oh, and they ¬obviously had about $3,000 to spare on vaccinations, food, and toys.

Sting turns around to face Rogue, lip jutted out in an exaggerated pout. “Awwww, but look at him, Rogue!” The cat in the window fluffs his tail and stretches. He steps closer to the glass, gazing at the young couple with wide, hopeful eyes. “Look at the precious baby!” Sting grins childishly, pressing his nose against the glass. “He wants to come home with us!”

Rogue grabs Sting by the scarf, pulling his face off the glass. “First of all, get your face off the window, you’ll fog up the glass. Second of all, we are not buying a cat.” Rogue lets of Sting’s scarf and folds his arms across his chest. “Look how big he is. He’ll just be a hassle. Do you even know how to take care of a cat?”

“Well, they say with experience comes wisdom,” Sting replies smugly. He tugs on Rogue’s puffy sleeve, blue eyes wide with excitement. “Pleeeeease?” His eyes widen slightly, perfectly mirroring the cat’s expression.

Rogue mentally curses Sting’s ability to make all of Rogue’s self-control melt. It’s extremely hard to resist Sting’s puppy dog eyes, especially when paired with an adorable pout and rosy cheeks. He has to turn away before firmly answering, “I don’t want a cat, Sting.”

Behind him, Sting’s shoulders visually slump in defeat. “Oh...okay...” He shuffles down the snowy cobble towards Rogue, hands in his jacket pockets.

Rogue hates with a passion seeing his lover upset, but he knows that it soon will pass. Smiling gently, he takes Sting’s white gloved hand in his. “C’mon. You wanted new boots?”

Sting sighs, kicking a chunk of ice. “Not anymore. Let’s go home, Rogue.”

Rogue nods, but mentally adds a new pair of boots to the list of possible Christmas presents for Sting. Together they walk home in silence, black and white gloved fingers loosely intertwined, warmed by each other’s company.

Rogue sighs, kicking his feet up onto the ottoman as he sinks into the couch’s soft red cushions. It felt so good to finally be home after such a long day of work. He picks up his book, leafing through the pages until he reaches the leather bookmark. He breathes in the smell of paper mixed with the scent of burning wood from the fireplace. Sting is due home any minute now, and as much as Rogue loves silence, he can’t wait to feel Sting’s warm, comforting arms wrap around him.

A car door slams outside of the apartment, causing Rogue to sit up perfectly straight on the couch. That had to be Sting. Rogue waits patiently, listening for his partner’s excited footsteps as he climbs up to the second floor where their apartment is located. A deep frown etches itself onto Rogue’s face at a hiss of “Quiet!” coming from outside. Was Sting with someone? He didn’t mention he was inviting anyone over tonight... Unease twists in the back of Rogue’s stomach. He didn’t like it when people showed up without warning, it made him anxious. A distressed groan escapes his lips at the sight of the messy living room, plates, papers, and video game boxes strewn all over the floor.

Sting cusses on the other side of the door, an odd banging noise echoing in Rogue’s ears. Rogue flinches from the awful sound, wondering what the hell Sting was doing. “Rogue!” Sting’s muffled voice calls. “Ouch! Stop scratching me, I’m trying!” Another strange noise rebounds on Sting’s side of the door. “Rogue! The door, please!”

“I’m coming,” Rogue shakes his head slightly, setting down his book on the side table before shuffling to the door. He opens the latch, shivering as the below freezing winds flood into their small, cozy apartment. Sting is all bundled up in his beanie, scarf, thick jacket, gloves, and waterproof boots. He looks as if he’s freezing half to death, but a wide smile is spread across his pink cheeks. In his arms is a squirming bundle of blankets that looks suspiciously alive.

Rogue’s jaw drops. “You didn’t...” He closes his eyes, shaking his head again. Sighing dramatically, he steps aside to let the ball of clothes known as Sting Eucliffe inside. After closing the door behind him, Rogue whirls to face his boyfriend. “I said not to buy a cat!”

Sting smirks mischievously, his cheeks still glowing. “And I listened to you!” He unravels the blankets, revealing the face of the fluffy red cat from the window.

Rogue’s eyes look ready to pop out of his skull. “DID YOU STEAL IT?!” he cries with indignation, gesturing widely with both hands.

Sting’s eyes widen in horror. “Oh god no! I would never do that!”

“But I said you can’t have a cat!” Rogue grips his hair tightly, exasperated by his lover’s stubbornness.

“Yeah, you said I can’t have a cat.” Rogue’s head jerks upwards just in time to see Sting disentangle the blankets from a second cat, this one much smaller and a light shade of green. “So I bought two!” Sting laughs gleefully.

Rogue’s shoulders slump. He had to admit, that was pretty damn clever. “Sting Eucliffe,” he groans, pinching the bridge of his scarred nose. “What am I ever going to do with you?”  
Sting leans forward, brushing his nose against Rogue’s in a mock Eskimo kiss. “Stay madly in love with me, just like you always have.”

The smaller cat purrs loudly, then leaps forward onto Rogue’s chest. Rogue yelps, stumbling backwards as the little green furball latches itself onto Rogue’s deep red scarf with its claws. For a second Rogue is paranoid it would rip the fabric, but only moments later the small creature snuggles into the red material and falls asleep. Rogue stares at the tiny cat in amazement, reaching out two tentative fingers to pet its green fur. It purrs in its sleep, happily nestling deeper into the scarf’s folds.

Sting watches with a blinding grin on his face as his partner strokes the tiny little fuzzball with a look of pure innocence on his face. It had to be just about the cutest thing he’d ever seen. Quickly he’s pulling out his phone, opening Snapchat and snapping a picture. He sends it to his best friend Yukino with the caption “I think I just melted <3”.

Meanwhile, the large red cat Sting had named “Lector” leaps out of Sting’s arms and onto the floor. It scratches at Sting’s right boot, meowing loudly.

“Jeez, calm down,” Sting laughs, picking up the squirming feline and holding him up to his face. “Be good for me, okay?” Lector promptly scratches Sting right on the cheek, drawing blood.

Across the way, Rogue is laughing his ass off, finding it hilariously ironic that the one confident in his “learning by experience” skills is the one being mauled by a massive red fluffball.

He then spends the next ten minutes filming the two running around the house with Sting’s phone and sending it as Snapchats to Yukino. As Sting collapses in defeat on the kitchen floor, giggling as Lector licks the cuts on his face with thick tongue; Rogue can’t help but to smile.

Maybe he is a cat person after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine person A wants to get a cat they see in a pet shop, but person B says that they are not having a cat. They argue for a bit but A doesn’t get the cat. The next day A comes home with the same cat and another one. When B reminds them that they said they didn’t want one, A responds with ‘I know! That’s why I bought 2!’
> 
> ((It was so Stingue I just had to X”D))


End file.
